9 de Julio
by Enaka
Summary: Cuando uno menos se lo espera, la vida puede tomar un rumbo distinto, y cambiar la existencia de todos. Hay ciertos hechos que nos hacen recordar a cada instante, las ausencias de los seres queridos... creo que por eso odio la nieve...


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Rumiko Takahashi. Solo hago esto sin fines de lucro, para los fans de Ranma 1/2.**

* * *

**9 de Julio:**

9 de julio. Hace un año que no venía por acá a traerles flores, aunque sí he venido seguido a visitarlos. Supongo que han estado igual que siempre, aunque de vez en cuando siento que aún están conmigo y los demás. Y eso, para ser sincera, y aunque no lo admita... Duele.

Es el cuarto aniversario, y otra vez, como desde aquella vez, está nevando. Mis ojos aún no dan crédito a lo que ven, pero en mi interior, sé que es la forma de que el cielo se descarga de esos acontecimientos. Y cada vez que veo nevar, me duele recordarlos. Y aunque sea insólito que en pleno verano nieve aquí, desde hace cuatro años, se hizo una costumbre.

Kasumi está a mi lado siendo consolada por el Dr. Tofú, lamentablemente ellos no han superado ninguno de los acontecimientos en los cuales nos vimos enredados, y Kasumi cada vez que ve algo que le recuerde a ustedes, se derrumba en sollozos. Yo en cambio, no. No puedo hacerlo, no debo hacerlo. Necesito ser fuerte para mí... y para mi familia.

Papá y Tío Genma, están con un semblante de dolor profundo. Su mirada realmente me da miedo, más aún en estas fechas. Ellos aún no pueden creer como cambió todo de un día para otro. Papá dice que la vida es muy injusta, la aborrece completamente, aunque cuando nos mira a todos juntos, los siente aún a ustedes acá, con todos nosotros, y eso le da fuerzas para seguir adelante... para seguir luchando junto con el Tío Genma, que ha decir verdad ha madurado demasiado desde ese día.

Tía Nodoka, es el sustento de ellos dos. Ella siempre se mantiene firme y sonriente, me recuerda a la antigua Kasumi. Es como si ella hubiera asumido la responsabilidad de todos nosotros. Aún me es difícil entender de donde saca fuerzas. A veces comenta que son ustedes los que la ayudan... supongo que es lo mismo que me pasa a mí...

Ryoga, Mousse, Ukyo y Shampoo, y hasta los mismos Kuno, Cologne y Happosai luego de eso, fueron de gran ayuda para nosotros. Nos apoyaron incondicionalmente a seguir adelante, no dejaron que ninguno bajáramos los brazos... Yo, obviamente fui la primera en reaccionar, y junto a los demás fui de gran sostén para la familia. En realidad, todos nos apoyamos unos a otros... siempre estando juntos.

Todos traemos una rosa roja y una amarilla en cada mano. Sabemos cuanto te gustaban a ti, Akane, las rosas amarillas... Eran tus favoritas. Ranma, a ti te elegimos rosas rojas, porque el rojo siempre fue... tu fuerte por así decirlo. Obviamente no faltan las flores de cerezo, que tanto les gustaban mirar en el parque, no sé si se acuerdan...

Como aquella mañana en que vieron a los cerezos en flor... por última vez...

Estábamos todos en el parque, habíamos decidido ir a pasar el día allí... Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer... y aún se me pone la piel de gallina al recordar ese... maldito día... je...

Shampoo y Ukyo estaban colgadas de Ranma como de costumbre, yo aprovechaba a sacar fotos, algo nada fuera de lo normal en mí. Akane... hay Akane, tus celos se desbordaban de par en par... Sino habría que preguntarle al pobre P-chan, que se estaba muriendo asfixiado por la furia de tu abrazo jaja... Papá y Tío Genma, estaban jugando su "divertidísimo" juego de Shogui, no sé que diablos le verán de divertido a ese juego...

Tía Nodoka, ayudaba a Kasumi a preparar los manteles en el suelo, y la comida. Cologne estaba entretenida con Mousse convertido en pato. Happosai hacía de las suyas con las muchachas de los alrededores... Todo parecía ser perfecto. La mañana de verano del 9 de Julio no podría ser mejor... para nuestras "vidas normales", obviamente.

Hasta que de la nada el día se volvió completamente negro, la ciudad entera estaba inmiscuida en la oscuridad. Nadie de los presentes, ni siquiera la vieja Cologne o el viejo de Happosai entendían lo que estaba sucediendo.

¡Hay, Ranma! Siempre recuerdo cual fue tu primera reacción, prácticamente instantánea y automática... Ponerte delante de Akane, protegiéndola, mientras P-chan chillaba como loco. Un ciírculo blanco se formó justo arriba nuestro, y de allí salió una especie de Dragón gigante, de color verde oscuro casi negro.

Recuerdo que estaba algo atemorizada, pero aún así no lo demostré. Kuno instantáneamente se posó frente a mí con su espada de madera... Shampoo y Ukyo se colocaron cada una a un lado de Ranma, en posición de combate... parecía que predecían los acontecimientos...

P-chan no paraba de chillar, Papá, Tío Genma, y Tofú, se pusieron frente a Tía Nodoka, y Kasumi. Happosai de un salto se puso delante de Ranma, Cologne vertió un termo de té sobre Mousse, sacándolo de su forma de pato, quien se puso instantáneamente junto a Shampoo... Va, en realidad se puso junto a Ukyo, pero luego de un golpe, y colocándose bien los lentes, se puso al lado de Shampoo... Es increíble que a pesar de todo, algunas cosas me den algo de risa...

El círculo de luz blanca no dejaba de brillar, nosotros éramos los únicos allí presentes, ya que todos los demás salieron corriendo espantados... El dragón ese, realmente era gigante, al igual que sus alas que no dejaban de moverse para mantenerse en el aire, su gran cola que terminaba en una especie de forma de aguja puntiaguda, sus ojos completamente rojos, daban mucho miedo, más aún cuando su mirada se fijó en todos nosotros... y un rugido hizo estremecernos...

Ranma le gritó a Akane que se fuera... Pero tú, hermanita, eras tan testaruda, que decidiste quedarte allí... argumentando que también eras una artista marcial y no sé que otras bobadas, lo que enfureció a Ranma aún más... pero no tuvo tiempo de decirte más nada, porque el Dragón, mágicamente, habló...

"Vengo a destruir a los malditos humanos, que me encerraron en la oscuridad durante miles de años... y además busco de la Futura Princesa de mi mundo, la que será quien dé a luz a mi primogénito, para que gobierne la Tierra... así poder empezar una nueva era! y nadie podrá impedírmelo... JAJAJA" su voz era completamente ronca... y luego lanzó un rugido que hizo que se me erizara toda la piel de mi cuerpo...

"¡Vete de aquí, maldito dragón, busca a alguna de tu especie!" gritó Ranma enfurecido, más la reacción del dragón no fue buena... clavó su mirada en Ranma, y él, lentamente comenzó a caer de rodillas, mientras se agarraba la cabeza y gritaba desesperado. ¡Akane...! ¡Como olvidar que acudiste al instante a su ayuda!, soltaste brutalmente a P-chan, y te interpusiste entre Ranma y la mirada del dragón, y lentamente tu prometido fue recomponiéndose, solo que de pronto, el maldito dragón voló hacia ti y te tomó con una de sus garras sobre tu cintura, llevándote hasta lo alto del cielo, lanzando una especie de risa ronca, que se mezclaba con tus gritos...

"¡Akane!" fue el grito general que todos lanzamos, aunque el más fuerte que se escuchó fue obviamente el de Ranma, que al verte allí, se lanzó de un salto hacia la garra del dragón, golpeándola ferozmente, haciendo que te suelte de su agarre... ¿Recuerdas Akane? Jeje... entonces te tomó en sus brazos, y ágilmente cayó en el pasto del parque, protegiéndote con todo... mmm... ¿su amor?... seguramente...

Corriste hacia mí, y los demás se pusieron a combatir contra ese maldito dragón... Cologne y Happosai corrieron hacia el Neko-hanten a buscar información para destruir al legendario dragón... Kuno fue derribado rápidamente por un golpe de su gran cola... Mousse intentó asestarle miles y miles de objetos que quién sabe donde los tenía escondidos... pero un fuerte aguijonazo de la cola en su hombro izquierdo lo dejó inmovilizado... menos mal que había esquivado ese ataque, porque iba justo a su corazón... Shampoo se enfadó misteriosamente, y atacó con todas sus fuerzas, apoyada sorprendentemente por Ukyo, pero fueron derribadas por dos garrotazos que el dragón hizo ágilmente con sus dos garras delanteras. Ambas cayeron inconscientes.

En ese instante noté un movimiento leve en mis piernas, y me di cuenta de que P-chan quería algo... Claro, jeje, era agua caliente... pero ¿dónde conseguiría ahora agua caliente si Cologne la había utilizado toda? Entonces recordé...

"¡Akane!" grité exasperada "¿quedó algo de la sopa que traerías en un termo? ¿Esa que le preparaste a Ranma para hoy?" y vi como asentías algo confundida. "Tráemela ya" dije firmemente. Corriste hacia tu bolso, trajiste el termo, y nunca voy a olvidar tu rostro al ver como P-chan se convertía en Ryoga. "Lo siento, hermanita, luego te explicaré" comenté aún más firme, mientras le aventaba a Ryoga su ropa. Él quería morirse, aunque cuando le dije que era cuestión de vida o muerte este asunto, entendió y se fue a combatir.

Luego, comenzamos a ver como Ranma parecía estar cansado de tanto combatir, por lo que cayó de rodillas al suelo. Maldito dragón, solo tenía un ala algo rota... parecía que los golpes no le hacían nada... hasta que llegó Ryoga, para entretener un poco al dragón. Para colmo Akane, corriste hacia Ranma, solo que no llegaste a destino porque la gran cola del maldito dragón te golpeó, y caíste de rodillas a unos metros de mí. Yo no sabía que hacer, mientras que veía como ese aguijón, se dirigía a ti, directo a tu corazón. Lo único que pude hacer al reaccionar, fue gritar con todas mis fuerzas "¡¡Akane, muévete de ahí!! ¡¡Ranmaaaa!!" y todo lo demás ocurrió en cámara lenta...

Ranma reaccionó, se levantó desesperadamente y se puso delante de ti, justo cuando el aguijón estaba por dar en tu corazón...

"¡¡Ranmaaaa!!" gritaste casi al borde de la desazón, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ranma se encontraba en tus brazos... desangrándose... y yo llorando sin poder hacer nada más que eso... llorar...

"¡Noooooooo!" Clamaste suplicante, mientras te desarmabas en lágrimas. Él clavó su mirada más tierna que pudo en tu rostro... "Lo... Lo siento... A... Akane... Yo... Yo..." fue lo último que salió de los labios de Ranma, seguido de un suspiro... y cayó rendido en tus brazos... inmóvil. Y tu grito, hermanita, dios mío, hizo temblar al mismísimo cielo. Ryoga al ver la escena perdió la concentración, y cayó pesadamente al suelo por un gran golpe en el estómago. Todos estábamos llorando ante la escena que teníamos frente a nuestras narices, y no podíamos hacer nada. La furia que poseía la mirada de Ryoga, sinceramente, me dio más miedo que nada de lo que haya vivido en toda mi vida.

Y el dragón lo notó... notó esa furia, ese odio... ese rencor que se estaba acumulando en Ryoga, incrementando su aura a cada instante más y más. Y el dragón voló... aún teniendo un ala rota, voló hacia donde Tú estabas, Akane, y yo no sé porque me lancé hacia ti, tratando de protegerte, pero su garra nos atrapó a las dos. Para colmo la furia de Ryoga fue peor... "Nabiki, por favor, cuida a todos...." dijiste débilmente entre sollozos, y yo entre lo asustada y confundida que estaba, no entendí el porqué de tus palabras... "Corre lo más rápido que puedas, y vete de aquí cuando caigas al suelo..." fue lo ultimo que te escuché decir, porque luego, una luz azul comenzó a envolverte, estabas incrementando tu aura a la máxima potencia... y no sé como hiciste, pero empezaste a hacer fuerza con tus brazos y piernas, para que la garra se abra tan solo un poco, y yo caí pesadamente en el césped del parque, pero tú, no caíste... ¿por qué no caíste, Akane?.... Claro... el maldito dragón te tomó justo en el aire...

"¡Déjala maldito dragón!" Ryoga estaba completamente enceguecido.

"¡¡HAZ EL RUGIDO DEL LEON YA, RYOGA!!" la cara de sorpresa de todos, al escucharte gritar eso, hermanita, fue indescriptible.

"¿Estas loca Akane? ¡Nunca lo haría, no si tú estas allí!" Contestó al borde de las lágrimas.

"¡IDIOTA, HAZLO YA, O TODOS VAMOS A MORIR, PREFIERO MORIR ANTES QUE CAER EN LAS GARRAS DE ESTE MALDITO DRAGÓN O ANTES QUE TODOS USTEDES MUERAN, HAZLO MALDICIÓN, YO ESTARÉ BIEN!" Realmente a veces eras tan impredecible Akane... Ryoga agachó la cabeza, y derramando lágrimas, apretó fuertemente sus puños... "Lo siento... Akane... No puedo hacerlo..." y ¡claro! Como iba a matar a la persona que más quería... y a la prometida de su mejor amigo... pero debía vengar su muerte... pero no podía matar a Akane... pobre... se debatía en miles de cosas en ese momento...

"¡RYOGA, MALDITO SEAS HAZLO YA!" Volviste a gritar, hermana. Papá lloraba desconsoladamente junto con todos los demás... y yo realmente odiaba a Ryoga, odiaba al maldito dragón... y te odiaba a ti Akane, ¿Cómo podías pedir eso? Pero en la desconcentración... el maldito dragón atacó a Ryoga, y aunque él esquivó el golpe, le perforó el hombro derecho... y ya nada quedaba por hacer... no podía arriesgarte, hermana, pero no lo pensé... y reaccioné en ese momento de desesperación, temiendo por la muerte de todos, y la del mismísimo Ryoga..."HAZLO RYOGA, DEJA DE LADO TU AMOR POR ELLA, DEBES HACERLO, ES LO CORRECTO" grité, aún sin saber lo que decía.

Y una gran carcajada se escuchó, el dragón se estaba burlando de Ryoga... "¡¡PERDONANOS A TODOS AKANE... HAZLO YA RYOGA!!!!!" fue el grito general lleno de dolor y lágrimas... nadie podía creer que estaba gritando esa frase... pero era la única salida posible. Y Ryoga, palideció... pero comprendió la única y cruel verdad... esa era la salida definitivamente... "Lo siento Akane... Perdóname por todo" fue el grito desesperado de Ryoga... alzó sus manos hacia el dragón, y con toda la fuerza, ira y dolor del mundo... gritó... "RUGIDO DEL LEÓN"

Una bola gigante de energía negra - rojiza se formó en el cielo oscuro, cada vez se iba incrementando más... "MUERE MALDITO DRAGÓN" fue lo último que gritó Ryoga con los ojos cerrados... lanzando la bola de energía hacia el maldito dragón... Lo último que vi de ti, fue una sonrisa... una sincera sonrisa hermanita... y luego la luz nos encegueció a todos... y un fuerte estallido retumbó en toda Nerima... y la fuerza de la explosión hizo que todos cayéramos al suelo.

Cuando la luz, y el polvo del estallido se disiparon, solo pude ver a Ryoga tirado en el suelo, completamente inmóvil, lo que me hizo temblar... los demás estaban aún agachados y lentamente fueron levantando sus rostros, completamente pálidos y llorosos... Ukyo corrió hacia Ryoga. Yo estaba inmóvil, buscándote desesperadamente... y te vi... estabas en el suelo, toda lastimada, en un baño de líquido rojo, que me hizo tiritar. Corrí hacia ti desesperadamente, me arrodillé a tu lado, y puse la mitad de tu cuerpo sobre mis piernas... para mi mayor susto, tosías sangre descomunalmente... y me desesperaba cada vez mas.... "Dile Gracias a Ryoga" musitaste forzadamente... y yo lloraba desenfrenadamente. "No llores, hermana, ya todo esta bien..." concluiste sonriente y caíste rendida en mis brazos sin más. En tu rostro... había paz... aún no me lo explico... pero así era...

Un grito de furia nació de mí, acompañado por los demás gritos de los presentes. Llegaron Happosai y Cologne, aunque tarde. La única solución que habían encontrado, era la de matarlo... y así fue... ni rastros del maldito dragón quedó. Lo más sorprendente vino luego...

El cielo completamente negro, se mantenía en lo alto. Truenos y relámpagos surgieron de la nada, amenazando una estrepitosa tormenta. Una pequeña luz en forma de gota se asomó de tu cuerpo, más bien de tu pecho, al igual que en el de Ranma. Dos gotas doradas de luz subían lentamente hacia el cielo, y nosotros no parábamos de llorar y observar anonadados, inmóviles, atónitos... De pronto las gotas se unieron, una luz dorada envolvió el firmamento... el cielo se volvió blanco... y entonces... comenzó a nevar. Nevó durante todo el día, y toda la noche. La ciudad se volvió blanca, y reinó la paz en el aire, en la tierra... en las aguas... en la nieve... en la ciudad.

Es así, que desde aquel día, a pesar de estar en pleno verano, cada 9 de Julio, el cielo se vuelve completamente blanco, y la nieve cae sin pudor sobre la ciudad, bañándola de blancura en cada rincón, en cada lugar. A veces, me cuesta tanto seguir adelante... pero sé que ustedes nos están apoyando... donde quiera que estén... y cada 9 de julio, la nieve blanca... me lo va a recordar... aún más...

"Nabiki... Cariño ¿estás bien? Estas muy callada"

"Si, cielo... solo pensaba..."

"Por eso sonreías de vez en cuando, parecía que hablabas sola, jeje"

"Je, algo así..."

"Mami, ya nos vamos?" preguntó la pequeña tirando del pantalón de Nabiki.

"Si, hija, ya nos vamos, déjales las flores a tus tíos, de acuerdo?"

"Sí" La pequeña muchachita de cabellos chocolate depositó en el lago del parque una rosa roja y una amarilla, y el viento sopló levemente, haciendo que flotasen hasta la mitad del lago.

"Vamos ya Akane, hace frío hija y te vas a enfermar..." Kuno habló lo más tiernamente posible.

"Si Papi... pero ¿donde está Ranma?, Mami, ¿haz visto a Ranma?"

"Hay este niño, tu hermanito es muy rebelde no crees? A pesar de ser mellizos, no tienen nada que ver uno con el otro... oh, mira allí está con los abuelos, Tío Genma, Tía Nodoka, Kasumi y el Tío Tofú depositando las rosas en el lago, ¿los ves? Jeje que tiernos se ven. Ryoga, hazme un favor, avísales a todos que ya nos estamos yendo, nos veremos en el Dojo ¿de acuerdo?"

"Claro Nabiki, ahora mismo les aviso a todos" y así Ryoga se dirigió junto a Mousse, Shampoo, Ukyo, Cologne y Happosai a avisarles que ya todos se marchaban.

"Gracias Ryoga... ¡¡Ranma!! ¡Ya vamos a casa que hace frío!"

"Pero, mamá, quiero jugar con la nieve un rato"

"No cariño, ahora no, hazle caso a tu madre"

"Está bien... papi, ¿porque en pleno verano cae nieve?" Nabiki y Kuno se miraron en complicidad y sonrieron, contestando al unísono... "es una larga historia hijo, algún día te la vamos a contar"

* * *

¡Bien! Después de tanto tiempo sin postear algo, **Trekumy** me ha convencido de hacerlo, y bueno, aquí estoy :P Por cierto, ¡¡**Muchas Gracias Trekumy, por todo**!!

Esta historia es algo rara, fantasiosa, etc. Debo aclararles que se me vino a la cabeza en el año 2007, más precisamente el 9 de Julio, que fue una fecha algo extraña e importante aquí, En Cap. Fed., Argentina, ya que después de 80 años, nevó. Y de allí ha salido esta historia.

Sé que es algo raro el hecho de que Ryoga a fin de cuentas termine por realizar su 'Rugido de León' aún estando en peligro la vida de Akane... pero teniendo en cuenta como se fue dando la historia, y que morirían todos, he de suponer que Ryoga actuaría de esa forma. Aunque realmente duela...

En fin, sin más palabrerías ¡Espero de todo corazón que les agrade la historia!

Saludos a todos, y gracias por leer.

Enaka


End file.
